Because Every Great Country Song
by Whereisthelove
Summary: Started with a great love story. A collection on stories inspired by and written along beside some great country songs. Dair.


Note: This is just the first song that I threw together, and I admit that it's not my best work...but I wanted to get one up so I could get some feedback on the idea. Thanks for taking the time out to read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the books or the series nor do I own the song lyrics (those all belong to other brilliant people). The upcoming song is titled "When you say nothing at all" and was originally performed by Keith Whitley (I believe) and was later redone by several other artists. No disrespect or infringements were intended while writing this story.

* * *

><p>Stepping off of the elevator and into my mother's penthouse, I finally took a minute to stop, take a long breath in, and finally an exhausted breath out. Thinking back, I'm not entirely sure what begun my not so much friendship with Dan Humphrey. I, Blair Waldorf, was not raised to become friends with the likes of Brooklyn. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I quickly took off my Louboutin pumps and leisurely made my way up the staircase, combing my fingers through my hair. After what seemed like days, I finally made it to my bedroom.<p>

Sighing loudly as I hear the bell to the elevator, I hold my breath, waiting for the sound of my best friend's footsteps. After several seconds, I roll my eyes as I open the door to my bedroom and begin the walk down the stairs to see who has chosen to visit at…1:30 a.m.

My breath hitches a bit in my chest as I'm finally able to see exactly who it is standing in my entryway. I take the last few remaining stairs slowly, trying to work out in my head what exactly I still had to say to Dan Humphrey. As I made my way to him, a million thoughts race through my mind. Stopping a few feet from him, my perfectly shaped eyebrows lower in concern, "What's wrong? Is Serena okay? Is it Lilly, was she arrested?"

My answers are all answered with a few quick shakes of the head and then he's speaking, "I've been walking around the city all night with one all-consuming, paralyzing thought."

"Why am I walking around the city when I live in Brooklyn?" I ask lightly, attempting to alleviate a bit of the nervousness I suddenly felt.

He ignores my jab at him and stares into my eyes, "what if my dad and Dorota were right," I swallow hard, as I watch him rethink what he is about to say, "what if there's another reason we're keeping us a secret?"

I shrug, feigning ignorance, "Another reason like what?" I mentally slap myself for how soft and weak my voice sounds.

"Plausible deniability?" I lick my lips, well yes that could be accurate, I think before he continues on with his theory, "Blair, we kept us a secret because we were afraid there was something more." I immediately get chills up and down my arms thinking of all of the possible scenarios in which this conversation could end. Sadly, all I can seem to think of are negative

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

He openly stares at me, waiting for an answer, an explanation, a retort, anything that puts his mind to ease. As I fidget nervously and avoid his gaze, he sighs. I watch as he turns to leave, seemingly defeated. Again, I think of all of the possible scenarios and it dawns on me, I don't want this to be a negative outcome, I want Dan Humphrey in my life. I'm not entirely comfortable with the feeling I get in my stomach as I'm watching him walk away from me, away from the possibilities. I immediately make up my mind and take another few steps towards his retreating figure. When I lightly grab his arm, he stops. While still turned away, I speak the two words that keep reoccurring in my head, "Don't go."

That's all it takes for him to slowly turn around and suddenly he's staring into my eyes as he waits for me to go on. In that single moment, I knew what I wanted.

**Without saying a word you could light up the dark**

When I don't continue he quietly suggests, "Just one kiss. And then we can know without a doubt." When I only answer with a slight nod, I take a deep breath, noticing that he does the same. My heart literally stops breathing as he lightly brings his hand to my face and brushes a curl away from my cheek. He lightly runs his thumb over my cheek and cups my face in his hand. I give him all of the encouragement he needs as I place my hand on arm as he leans in to kiss me.

**Try as I may I can never explain **

**What I hear when you don't say a thing**

My heart quickly starts beating, getting faster and faster the closer his face moves to mine. Expecting him to kiss me on the lips, I'm more than a little surprised when I feel his warm lips on my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, and then finally my lips. I melt at the immediate rush of warmth that his lips bring with him; it's as if our lips were made to come together like this, mine and his. As we break apart, I find myself feeling slightly more than disappointed at the loss of contact. I feel him take a few deep breathes, and I take a few seconds to do the same and steady my heartbeat. When he lays his forehead against my own, I glance up to see a small smile on his face and his eyes staring into mine. I take a few seconds to compose myself before this inevitable conversation must begin.

I sigh, for what seems like the millionth time tonight, "Okay."

"-Okay?" He gestures for me to go on.

"Okay, you were right. Your dad was right. Dorota was right. " As I finish, his face breaks out into an undeniably satisfied grin.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

Dan lightly brushes another hair from my face and allows his hand to travel down my arm until he reaches my hand. "Are you ready for this, Waldorf?"

I scoff, "Ready or not, I feel it coming. And I don't think I'm in any position to stop it." He responds with a cute little smirk, not a self-satisfied smirk like the ones I've grown used to from Chuck, but a light-hearted, genuine grin.

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

We end up talking all night, in the privacy of my bedroom, of course. We're not quite prepared to share each other with the rest of the world. We agree that it's just not the right time to spring this news on our closest friends with everything they're going through. We talk about us, how we might tell our friends about us, only when we're ready of course. By the end of the night, we've agreed on one major thing. This thing; the friendship, the kiss, the feelings; those are for us, at least for now. We would worry about our friends and families later, right now we were going to enjoy each other.

**All day long I can hear people talking about**

**But when you hold me near**

**You drown out the crowd**

**Old Mr. Webster can never define**

**What's being said between your heart and mine**

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, tell me what you guys think. Should I continue? If I decide to continue, I will be writing a story to go along with a different song each chapter. The chapters will be of different times in the life and relationship of Dan/Blair. If you do like it and think that I should continue, feel free to share any ideas for future songs or life situations. Right now, I've got a small list that I thought would work. I'm thinking about strictly staying with country songs, but I'm open to ideas. Thank you so much for the input!


End file.
